l_o_cfandomcom-20200214-history
Breadfish
Lord Breadfish The guild prides itself on worshipping the one true God: Breadfish. Breadfish is the lord and master of all creation and also someone that we all hold very dear to our hearts. We live and die under the command of Breadfish. He is our savior who will deliver us from evil. Breadfish will heal us when we're sick and care for us, provide us food and water, shelter love. Breadfish is there for you when no one else is. We must never stray from him or the consequences could be dire. Breadfish is the omniscient being. He is the all-powerful, all-knowing one. He illuminates the darkness and paves the way to a better future. To all new members, take it from the older members: Believe and trust in Breadfish. Open your heart, your mind, and your soul to him. He will not steer you the wrong way. Everything has been predetermined under the careful watch of Breadfish, and you will not suffer so long as you entrust everything to him. Though you are the one taking the initiative, you will be guided by his love and his power, steered in the right way and taken down your true fate's path. Breadfish has it all planned out for everyone. The births, joys, conflicts, deaths -- everything that anyone or anything will or has gone through -- All of it has been decided. So please, new members: Take it upon yourself to open up to the mighty Lord Breadfish. He is stronger than Popo and Super Kami Guru combined. No character can ever overpower or outdo him in any aspect. Entrust everything to him and follow your heart. If you do so, you will be led down the true path, the correct path. Breadfish has opened up to you the path of righteousness, now you must take it. Breadfish is the most true and correct diety that we could ever hope to call a God. Good luck and trust in Breadfish: He shall not let you down. We sing the mighty song of Breadfish to show our purity and our loyalty. The song is as follows: Tell me, have you seen the marvelous breadfish, swimming in the ocean waters? Have you seen that marvelous breadfish? It’s like an inverse sandwich. An awe for fishermen and sharks. Above things by: Josh We also worship: Mr. Popo Super Kami Guru Raptor Jesus Worship Words Each member should put something about the well hung Breadfish here. The longer and more marvelous their penises are, the better. Jarod: Breadfish is my God. I love Breadfish. I want to just rub Breadfish all over my body, pleasure Breadfish in any way possible, do anything for the amazing God that is Breadfish. Oh yes, did I mention Breadfish? Breadfish! It's the marvelous Breadfish! Dimitri: Matt: Fufufufufufufufu Breadfish, btw, I am a cunt, and my favorite kind of waffles are blue waffle. I have a 2" penis Doom: I don't get it. But it sure looks tasty. LIKE MY DICK. Brennan: Roland: Tommy: Aetheral: Nathan: Gavin: Category:LoC